Intenciones Crueles
by Xime Son
Summary: Bra y Goten no son más que almas perversas y pervertidas que disfrutan del dolor ajeno, qué pasara cuando los dos realizan una apuesta que hará que la vida de los dos cambie para siempre. Léanlo.


**Intenciones Crueles**

_Este FanFiction está basado en la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Juegos Sexuales" en Latinoamérica, tome la idea después de ver esta película, aclaro que tampoco los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen, solo los use para adaptarlos a este FanFic, aclaro que solo me base en la película cambie unas cosas a mi gusto para que la historia resultara, espero les guste._

"**No se trata de sentir el frio, sino de buscar el calor…."**

_(Para esta historia estableceremos que las edades serán Trunks 19, Goten 18, Bra 18, Marron 16 y Pares 17)_

_**The bet**_

Goten es un joven que a sus escasos 18 años ha alcanzado una fama tremenda de ser un mujeriego sin remedio quien al lado de su mejor amigo Trunks rompió más de una centena de corazones a lo largo de su vida en la preparatoria, sin embargo esta etapa de vivir sin reglas se terminaba para el mayor de los amigos y debía adoptar una actitud más seria acorde con su nueva vida de universitario.

Se encontraban en pleno verano aun con tiempo antes de que Goten y Bra entraran a su ultimo año de preparatoria, Bra como una de las chicas con más poder dentro de su escuela como jefa de la sociedad de alumnos de tan importante institución no descansaba ni en el verano ya que tenía que organizar muchos asuntos para los de nuevo ingreso además de conocer al nuevo director del cual ella se encargaría que nadie más que ella misma tenga poder dentro de la escuela y con los alumnos, ella amaba estar llena de poder, tal poder que marchitaba su alma.

_**Consultorio de la Dra. Lovelace; especialista en adicciones**_

-"Dra. Le digo que me encuentro completamente bien, es decir no le veo lo malo a que me guste el sexo o el alcohol o cualquier otra cosa que me haga sentir feliz, es decir la felicidad no es un pecado"- decía un Goten algo fastidiado tratando de convencer a una doctora

-"El caso aquí es que tú no tienes remedio…" – decía una cansada especialista

Al momento en que Goten volteo a ver una fotografía de la mujer con la que hablaba… - "así que esta es su hija, es muy hermosa, sin duda lo heredo de su madre, usted es una mujer muy hermosa"- decía Goten en un tono coqueto

-"Ella está fuera de tus alcances, es una chica ejemplar, excelente hija, excelente estudiante próxima a entrar a la mejor universidad del país mientras que tú pues… eres tú"- decía la mujer alardeando

- "Quizá sí esté fuera de mis alcances…"-terminaba de decir Goten cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó…

La doctora contestó su teléfono a lo que la secretaria le dijo que su hija la llamaba por teléfono y que era urgente que hablara con ella, la mujer por terminar de discutir con el joven que tenía enfrente para que se fuera de una vez dejo en espera la llamada de su hija

-"Pues si mi hija está muy fuera de tus alcances, por eso te pido que leas mi libro"- decía la doctora mientras le entregaba una copia de su libro que llevaba por título "hijos excelentes, padres excelentes" –" estoy segura que te será muy útil"- decía la mujer en cierto tono de burla

- "Estoy seguro que algo escrito por una mujer tan bella como usted debe ser muy bueno"- decía Goten al mismo tiempo que se acercaba cada vez más a la mujer – "¿Le han dicho que tiene unas piernas hermosas? Me gustaría fotografiarlas"- terminó de decir el joven con la sonrisa más coqueta que podría lanzar

-"Lárgate de aquí tú no tienes remedio, no conmigo"- termino de decir la mujer al mismo tiempo que Goten salió de su oficina

A los pocos segundos que la doctora se quedo sola en su oficina se dispuso a contestar la llamada de su hija y al momento de escucharla no podía entender lo que decía entre tanto llanto

-"Me dejaste en espera mamá cómo pudiste hacerme eso, soy tu hija, ya no puedo mama él me mintió mamá, me mintió y me dejó"- decía una joven entre llantos

-"Hija te he dicho mil veces que te tomes las relaciones con calma los hombres van y vienen"- trataba de calmar a su hija una doctora algo hastiada

-"Tú no entiendes mamá, él me dijo que me amaba"- no paraba de llorar la joven

- "Hija necesito que te calmes no tengo tiempo para estas cosas"- ya no podía más la madre

-"Es que te digo que no entiendes… hay fotos mías mamá… en internet… hay fotos mías desnuda mamá"- termino de decir la muchacha explotando en más y más lagrimas

-"¡QUÉ! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTUPIDA?! ¿Cómo te pudiste dejar tomas fotos así?"- decía la doctora pensando inmediatamente en su carrera y libro arruinados

-"Es que él me dijo que me ama mamá, que era hermosa y que tenía unas piernas hermosas y que le gustaría fotografiarlas"- la muchacha decía mientras observaba una foto de ella mostrando todo recostada en un sofá en una de esas conocidas páginas de internet y la foto llevaba como título, "¿padres excelentes? ¡Criando pequeñas zorras!" la joven acabo de decir esto para cuando su madre ya se encontraba lejos del teléfono- "¿mamá…? ¿Sigues ahí?..."-

-¡Goten! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Eres un maldito te aprovechaste de mi pequeña!- no paraba de gritar la mujer desde la ventana de su consultorio a la vista de decenas de personas que pasaban por ahí

-¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer?- pregunto una joven en la calle

-No sé creo que está loca- Respondió Goten quien se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella, la joven solo se limito a sonreírle mientras él se acercaba ella- bien, ¿me darás tu número telefónico? O ¿qué hacemos?- decía Goten en un tono bastante seguro a lo que la joven solo le limito a entregarle un papel con su número escrito

_**Casa α**__** alpha de la sociedad de alumnos**_

_**-" **_Bra es realmente encantador como una joven como tú de tu edad puede ser tan comprometida consigo misma sobretodo con sus valores como toda una dama debe ser"- decía 18 alabando a Bra

- "Sé que es difícil pero a veces cuando no puedo más aunque suene muy trillado, recurro a Dios es el único que puede ayudarme"- Decía Bra falsamente mientras sacaba un crucifijo que llevaba colgado al cuello de entre sus ropas

- "Espero que Marron pueda aprender mucho de ti- decía 18 sintiéndose segura al dejar a su hija al cuidado de una chica que demostraba ser todo una dama excelente" – "¿y los muchachos son guapos?"- interrumpió una curiosa Marron – "Marron qué te sucede! Deberás de disculparla Bra, es que ella nunca ha estado en una escuela con chicos"- decía una apenada 18.

-"No hay de qué disculparse, es normal que le surjan esa clase de dudas, pero yo me encargare de guiarla por el buen camino"- decía Bra mientras tomaba la cruz que colgaba de su pecho entre sus manos

Mientras tanto Goten hacia su entrada a la casa alpha de la sociedad de alumnos, como miembro de la elite de popularidad de la institución sentía que estaba en todo su derecho de enterarse de todos los nuevos eventos de la escuela así como conocer a las nuevas conquistas, además era un lugar mucho más cómodo para vivir que su propia casa.

-"Vaya que tenemos aquí, pequeña Marron hace años que no te veía como has crecido"- Decia Goten sin quitar la mirada de Marron sabiendo que esto enfurecía a 18

-"hola…"- contesto Marron sin quitar la mirada de Goten moviendo una paleta que llevaba en la boca, más que sensuales sus movimientos eran infantiles

-"linda playera…"- dijo Goten al notar que la joven llevaba una playera con un kanguro sumamente infantil en un pequeño tono de burla que Marron no captó

-"Gracias me la compró mi padre cuando fuimos a Australia"- contesto Marron

-"Y como ha estado todo alla abajo… espero ir también de viaje pronto jajaja"- dijo Goten con doble sentido

-"Creo que ya es suficiente conversación"- expulsó 18 –"Bra me parece increíble como soportas estar cerca de individuos como él y como tu hermano"- dijo 18

-"Es algo que tengo que soportar"- Se limito a decir Bra mientras acompañaba a Marron y 18 a la puerta de salida

-"Vaya vaya… ahora resulta que también cuidas niñas, qué es esto… ¿La guardería de Bra?"- Se burlaba Goten

-"Dicen que debes mantener a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos más cerca"- se limito a decir Bra

-"¿Marron tu enemiga?..."- dijo Goten con duda

-"Aunque no lo creas querido hermano sí… pero antes de que abras tu bocona tienes que saber que todo es parte de mi bien elaborado plan"- se enorgullecía la hija de Vegeta

-"¿Plan… de qué plan hablas princesa?"- se interesaba Goten

-"Un plan en el cual necesito de tus servicios… por cierto vi las fotos de la hija de la psiquiatra vaya que destruiste su carrera por completo hermanito"- se burlaba Bra

-"Sabes que la bruja se lo tenía bien merecido además su hija fue más fácil que un examen de preescolar… y para que me necesitas en tu plan me parece interesante que alguien como tú requiera ayuda de alguien como yo"- se intrigo Goten

-"Es una larga historia así que la resumiré querido hermano… recuerdas este chico Brent con el que salía durante las vacaciones de primavera…"- decía Bra

-"Si el niño rico que te boto ¡claro!"- termino de decir Goten

-"Gracias… eso no era necesario Goten pero bueno… Brent a quien le di gran parte de mi amor que sí me boto… fue por otra chica y da la casualidad que dicha chica es no más que la tontísima de Marron"- termino de decir Bra tratando de controlar su ira

-"Ya entiendo… por eso te acercas a Marron… pero ¿yo que tengo que ver?"- pregunto Goten.

-"Todo… ahí es donde entras tú, quiero que te encargues de destruirla, que la enamores que la uses que lo de la hijita de la psiquiatra quede como un 0 a la izquierda comparado con lo que le harás a Marron, eso quiero, que Brent se dé cuenta de la clase de chica que es y regrese a mí, además sabes que ya no le puedo pedir esos favores a Trunks porque desde que decidió ser el Sr. Correcto ahora que fue aceptado en la mejor universidad del país queda fuera de mis planes". Termino de decir Bra con una sonrisa

-"Entiendo… pero… ¿qué gano yo?... es decir es fácil pero es arriesgado sus padres son amigos de los míos"- dijo Goten

-"Ay Goten como si a tus papas les importara que haces o que no haces… además ya sabría que dirías algo así… así que te tengo una propuesta"- Dijo Bra

-"Soy todo oídos hermanita"- dijo Goten sentándose cómodamente en una de las grandes sillas de la sala de estar de aquella gran casa

-"Si tú haces ese pequeño favor para mi, si tu destruyes por completo la reputación de Marron, yo te daré eso que siempre has deseado, algo que va más allá de autos o dinero, algo que va más allá, te daré poder… el poder de poseer algo que se que has deseado toda tu vida desde que aprendiste para que sirve eso que tienes entre las piernas. Algo que siempre deseaste pero nunca pudiste tener, nunca pudiste tenerme a mí, siempre acostándote con todas las chichas pero a mí nunca me pudiste tener por ser la hermana de tu mejor amigo, por haber crecido como tu hermana… si tú haces eso por mi te daré lo que nunca has podido tener… dime qué opinas- termino de decir Bra al mismo tiempo que desabotono tu blusa dejando ver el encaje de sus sostén

-"Es tentador… pero paso…"- dijo Goten sin más

-"¡QUÉ! ¡DE QUÉ HABLAS SON GOTEN! Te estoy ofreciendo lo que siempre has deseado tener y lo rechazas así como así- Decía Bra furiosa

-"Veras… a pesar de que en cierto punto tienes razón… ya tenía otro plan en mente para este verano hermanita… - Decia Goten mientras sacaba una revista de su bolsillo y se la entregaba a su "hermanita"

-"Pares Zung… es la hija del nuevo director… que hay con ella"- pregunto Bra

-"Lee un poco hermanita, solo lee…"- insistió Goten

-"Es un artículo sobre su discurso de pacto de celibato, qué es esto un discurso de una virgen… no entiendo que tramas Goten"- dijo Bra

-"Es mi reto… no lo entiendes… es mi nuevo reto… me acostare con ella para antes que se acabe el verano, hare que se olvide de su pacto además vela, es bonita ¿ a que si?- insistió Goten

-"Es un caso perdido Goten, mi propuesta es mucho más interesante que esto"- se quejó Bra

-"Te apuesto a qué me acuesto con ella mucho más rápido que en lo que tu sola destruyes a Marron"- dijo Goten

-"Claro que yo destruiría a Marron mucho más rápido que en lo que convences a esta eterna virgen que se acueste contigo"- dijo Bra rodando los ojos mientras leía el discurso de Pares con asco

-"Entonces te animas a apostar…"-Dijo Goten con picardía

-"De acuerdo… si gano me darás tu auto Goten…"- Dijo Bra sonriente ya que se trataba de un hermoso auto deportivo que Trunks le había regalado a su mejor amigo

-"Pues como sé que no perderé está bien… pero si es que gano como sé que pasará, ¿qué gano yo hermanita?"- preguntó Goten

-"Una noche conmigo, no hay mejor premio que ese". Dijo Bra

-"umm no lo sé…estas un poco ya sabes… usada…"- decía Goten

-"Dejare que lo hagas como tú quieras…"- dijo Bra

-"De acuerdo, es un trato…"- dijo Goten aceptando rápidamente a la propuesta sabiendo que tendría control sobre Bra era imposible de rechazar, además que le parecía una buena forma de pasar el verano

Y así fue como la apuesta empezó…

_NA:_

_*Siento mucho si les molesta la actitud del personaje de Marron en lo personal ella me encanta y para mi es una chica inteligente pero tuve que usarla en este personaje para que la historia se pudiera desarrollar lo siento._

_*Se que suena extraño que Bra llame hermano a Goten pero espero entiendan el porqué; o sea si creció con él y Trunks obviamente se verían como familia además también es para el buen desarrollo de la historia._

_*También sé que es extraño encontrar un FanFic donde haya un Goten y Bra malos por así decirlo pero ya verán cómo se desarrolla la historia, espero les guste._

_*Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí pronto subiré el próximo capitulo _


End file.
